US 2010/318182 A1 discloses a sheath for introducing devices such as a stent or other devices, said sheath comprising several reference markers along a predetermined part of said sheath for in situ measuring purposes.
However, each time a measurement is performed, such a dedicated calibrated device needs to be used, because not every interventional device has these reference markers. In endovascular procedures, when a guide wire is in place, one option is to slide a calibrated device over the guide wire, but such an operation requires some tedious work replacing devices.